Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by BellaMadelyn
Summary: Dean and Jo keep running into each other, a series of intersecting circles across America. DeanJo. Season Two Finale Spoilers. Rated T for Sex. Which is rated high, btw.


He found her in Hell, Michigan. He caught the flash of blonde hair, the short skirt, the long legs tanned from a life on the road. He didn't know it was her until he saw her hustling a bunch of truckers. She turned around, a satisfied smile lighting her whole face until it abruptly disappeared when her eyes met his. Her hand fisted around the cash and she grabbed her jacket off the back of a bar stool and rushed out of the bar.

Dean was only a step behind her when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She wrenched her wrist out of his hand and kept walking, yanking her jacket on and shoving the money in her pocket. She whirled around again when Dean grabbed her hand at her truck.

"What!" Jo's eyes flashed menacingly and narrowed when Dean didn't say anything. She opened her mouth to throw some harsh words at him, but her pushed her back against the truck before she could speak.

It only took her a second to melt against him; no matter how hard her mind tried to fight it, her body gave in. Her fingers clawed at his leather jacket, nails dragging down the leather- leaving tiny trails, flecks of chipped blue nail polish against the dark brown that blended into the night like a shadow.

It didn't take long for Dean to pick her up and put her in the truck, following right after and settling her in his lap. His lips never left hers. Jo was so dizzy she barely noticed as Dean pulled her shirt off along with his own. His jacket lay trapped between his body and the back of the seat and Jo's fingers brushed over the collar as they slid across his neck and into his hair.

He murmured something about her skirt that she didn't comprehend until his hands settled on her backside and lifted her. She didn't bother trying to figure out where her underwear had escaped to or how the hell he'd gotten the condom on, she was still trying to comprehend the kissing.

Her back arched and she let out a hiss of breath against his lips as his hands slid up to cradle and guide her hips. He tugged at her bottom lip; biting a little too hard so that when he pulled back she could still feel it.

He didn't kiss her when he left the truck and he didn't take his jacket either.

-

She found him in Faith, South Dakota. He was sitting in a corner booth, some trailer trash bimbo with a bright red bra under a white tee shirt practically in his lap. The array of glasses in front of him suggested a round, or fifteen, of shots and she figured Dean thought he was getting lucky.

She gave the bartender his jacket and ordered him and his tramp a round on her. She wasn't sticking around for this.

-

He found her in Melancholy, New Mexico. Breathing hard and covered in blood and grime she glared at him once before gathering up her supplies and walking away. He could tell by the way that she was holding her arm that it was dislocated. _Idiot girl_.

"Jo."

She ignored him, shrugging her backpack on her good shoulder and walking faster towards her truck, away from him. He wondered how much spite she was capable of. He followed her to her motel. She stepped back when he knocked on the door and only winced a little when he jarred her arm as he brushed past her.

He laid her down on the bed and handed her his jacket to bite down on. She took it with a sneer, but didn't say a word. Her scream as he shifted her shoulder back into place was muffled by the soft leather she'd become fascinated with when he'd left it in her truck.

Now it only reminded her that she was just a stupid little girl.

"Get off me," she said quietly. It was almost a plea, not a command. A request.

Dean wiped the sheet of perspiration off her forehead and stood up to leave the room. He left his jacket.

-

She found him in Hope, Mississippi. Actually she found Sam first. He was torn up, bruised, broken and very much the Sam she remembered right after his dad died. She didn't hesitate when he hugged her and she hugged him back like her very life depended on it. Whispered apologies flew back and forth between them and Jo was crying in his arms.

They spent three hours talking. Sam awkwardly tried to explain Dean's whereabouts, but Jo brushed it off, she didn't need to know. She already did.

She hugged him before she left, she could see the Impala coming down the street. Dean tried to say something to her but she backed out of the parking lot before he could get anything out.

His jacket was sitting next to Sam in the booth.

-

He finally tracked her skinny ass to Heaven, Massachusetts. It wasn't Salem, but it was close enough. Besides, even hunters with death wishes stayed out of Salem. Dean was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed when he walked in.

She was waiting for him.

"So, word on the street is that you're dying."

"You believe everything you hear?"

"Bobby told me."

She stared at him and Dean was ashamed when he looked away first. "Yeah."

"That sucks."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Princess."

She laughed and crossed the room slowly. She stood on her toes and kissed him, her arms circling his neck, fingers sliding across leather. She giggled when her head hit the pillow and the grin on his face wiped away all her inhibitions.

She peaked her eyes open, watching him dress and closed them again when he came near her. He laid his jacket next to her, it still smelled like him. She didn't open her eyes as he said good-bye, she didn't open them until the door closed. It was easier that way.

For both of them.

-

She found him Paradise, Arizona. It was a year and twelve days after his deal. He and Sam were sitting on the sidewalk outside a A&W, eating breakfast out of Styrofoam to-go cartons. She walked up, wearing Dean's jacket, the arms too big for her and tried not to smile like an idiot.

She saw Sam's face though and cracked.

Sitting down next to Dean she sneaked a piece of bacon out of his mouth.

"You're an idiot, y'know that?"

"Sammy tells me that everyday."

"He still doesn't believe me."

Dean laughed and handed Sam his food. He stood up and pulled Jo to her feet by the collar of his jacket. "Sammy Boy, gimme an hour." Jo shrugged off his jacket and his pulled it on.

She could still see her finger trails down the back.


End file.
